7079 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Gift for Steve)
This was a very active Season. Storms Hurricane Aria Aria was a strong storm that stayed out to sea. Tropical Storm Bret Bret was a strong storm that affected Texas. Subtropical Storm Carla Clara was a weak storm that stayed out to sea. Hurricane Danny Danny was a strong storm that was very devastating. Tropical Storm Erika Erika was a weak storm that stayed out to seas killing no one. Hurricane Franklin Franklin was a a strong category 2 storm that stayed out to sea. Tropical Storm Gert Gert was a well organized storm that stayed out to sea. Tropical Storm Hugo Hugo was a weak storm that killed 45 in Mexico the invest that formed it splitted and formed Ingrid. Hurricane Ingrid The same pre-Hugo Invest Split and Formed Ingrid it killed 99 in Jamica and Cuba Tropical Storm Joyce Joyce was a weak storm that stayed out to sea Hurricane Katrina Katrina was a very strong and deadly storm it killed 70000000 in Texas Tropical Storm Lenny Lenny was a weak storm that mad landfall in Central America it killed 4 Tropical Storm Maria Maria was a storm like Lenny but it formed near Florida in which it made landfall it killed 12. Hurricane Nina Nina was a weak category one storn that killed 8 in Northa Carolina without making a landfall it passed close. Hurricane Ophelia Ophelia was a strong storm that threatened Florida it manged to curve out to sea so no one was killed all though Puffle was injured during a cruise. Hurricane Peter Peter was a strong Major Hurricane that stayed out to sea. Hurricane Rose Rose was an very intense storm that manged to pass Puerto Rico it killed no one as well did Peter. Hurricane Steve Steve was a strong storm that killed 890000000 it manage to miss Belize Tropical Storm Valentine Valentine was a minimal storm that had an eye like feature due to wind share it made landfall in Savannah Georgia and Puffle was bearly killed by the storm when it was a TS. Hurricane Wilma Wilma was a far north hurricane that stayed out to sea and none was killed. Tropical Storm Alpha Alpha was weak storm that stayed out to sea although it threatened South Carolina. Hurricane Beta Beta was a strong storm that stayed out to sea. Hurricane Gamma Gamma was a strong Hurricane it was a strong storm that looped and stayed out to sea. Tropical Storm Delta Delta was a weak storm that stayed out to sea. Hurricane Epsilon Epsilon was a weak Hurricane that stayed out to sea. Hurricane Zeta Zeta was a very strong and Intense storm it killed 3099999 in Cuba. Tropical Storm Eta Eta was a a storm that stayed out to sea killing no one. Hurricane Theta Theta was a unusually powerful storm to end the season it stayed out to sea killing no one.Category:Gift seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing